


【劫凯】杀死一个艾欧尼亚人

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 给朋友的G类文，非常非常慎入。我AO3一搜G类看了下条目底下很正常的文挺多，明白了：我可能因为听太多重型音乐的缘故，觉得这些很普通了。但我也只是一个大概喜欢看点恐怖漫画电影、没事听点碾核的普通人，不是杀人魔（只是个玩笑）或者变态。含有：Sex&violence（这里当然不是在说我最喜欢的歌，但有兴趣也可以听一听，the expolited）、内脏露出与排泄灵感来源：Charles Burns的《Black hole》（如果可以的话，我也想有机会介绍下这本恐怖漫画有多伟大）、让·热内的《鲜花圣母》以及安吉拉·卡特的《焚舟记》、还有某些少数民族风味食品。标题来自the cure的Killing An Arab，当然啦，我也还挺喜欢万能青年旅店，起标题真是件麻烦事，如果可以学我最喜欢的Aphex Twin那样写编号1234，或者直接在键盘上随机乱按就好了。我打了这么多岔不过是希望这个条能够再长一点，希望被挂到雷文吐槽中心什么的时候不要有人艾特我（笑)
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 5





	【劫凯】杀死一个艾欧尼亚人

那东西俨然是个怪物。  
你要用这种严肃的词语来称呼面前的东西，必然有一些特殊的理由：众人窃窃私语，因为它看上去坚硬而实质上柔软像是活动的温暖肉块。因为他可怖的红色、暗裔与生俱来的在尖端的锋利。因为人人都看到过那玩意杀人饮血，像只原始又残酷的动物在内脏残片中快乐地、张扬地笑。  
可是要吓倒影流的主人，或许需要添加一些更深层的调剂。他伴生暗影，那双眼睛注视多少阴暗角落，他看到阴影吞噬他的男孩，他们合二为一。于是那怪物曾是他的男孩，一个年轻且傲慢的蓝色虚影。他的手指轻轻敲在石椅的扶手，大理石砖，天然硬度排名第三且廉价的好东西。他注视着怪物向他接近，轻薄打破良夜的寂静。  
“凯隐？”  
这不是疑问句。他的反问不过是为了自我确认怪物的成分中有多少是他的男孩，提醒着他某些复杂的事实——是他一手促成了面前的结果。那柄暗裔镰刀侵蚀了影流的一角。奈久里，还有他所给予厚望的影流继承者。或许他那时候就该做出决策一刀两断，而不是选择顺从男孩的隐瞒，寄望于他自己能够解决处理这种问题。看吧——这就是他交出的答卷了！一个被暗裔镰刀侵蚀大脑的蠢货！他怎么会把影流的未来赌在这上面的？  
“凯隐。”  
这句台词里饱含着叹息，劫身后高大的橡树仿佛与他感同身受，沙沙地同他垂泪。风声，艾欧尼亚的魂灵在上空飘摇，他们冲他细声低语，行迹诡秘地谈吐属于已死之人掌握的秘法。荒芜且贫瘠之地，从其中生出多少踪迹，他对此心知肚明，他不会毫无准备的看着自己的孩子走向灭亡的可能。  
他出手了，步伐极快。他抓住他已然变成怪物的男孩的手腕，红色的表面比人类的皮肤更硬些也更暖，被拉亚斯特占据魂灵的凯隐几乎是同时斩下镰刀，试图夺走他的一只手，以便付出代价向深渊或暗影换取更多力量。  
劫斩下去的动作要快得多，他下手极狠，切出光滑的肌肉纤维截面，那是暗裔注入了能量的断手，碎星一样的光芒从破裂的伤口里流出。他身体的缺口也是战斗的破绽。不该是这样的，凯隐。他压低了嗓音，声音低沉充满仿佛恶咒的男声，像师长尊尊教诲。你是个令我失望的学生。  
他斩断了他的另一只手，几乎毫不迟疑地用十手钉穿他仅剩不多的手腕关节，在肌肉的缝隙之间挤压。暗裔咒骂着面前可恶的男人，用脚去踢他的软腹。于是那双覆盖了鳞甲的双腿又几乎被同时切断。  
他没有死，暗裔的生命力比劫能想象出的一切都要坚强得多。当他开口时，两个声音重合在一块儿，暗裔、他年轻的男孩交杂其中，几乎就使得劫神情动摇。他的手指在他的腹部肌肉上抚摸。完美，漂亮，是他精心养育出来用以战斗再合适不过的肌肉。要破坏它令他有点于心不忍，但拳刃比他更懂他的本能心愿。  
均衡素善医术，学习生涯令他知晓人体肌肉的每一块位置——即使凯隐的身影几乎大了一圈，他也依然能读懂皮肤之下的构造。他听说那些初次掌刀的人常常会发抖无法破开腹部的空腔，但对他来说从来都不是问题所在。他能感受到当他轻而易举的划开男孩的腹肌时。那镰刀开始叫嚣，退去火红色的外壳露出底下年轻如他初见时的人类——“师父，你要杀死我吗？”——那真的是凯隐？暂时被暗裔放出来讨饶，或者只是一些偷听他们相处后的临时伪装？  
他的表情不再能激起任何波澜，他冷冷淡淡的拨开腹部松软脆弱的皮肉，肌肉缝隙之间足够有力的保护脂肪。这里没有足以能令人大出血的动脉。凯隐，你令我很失望。劫的眼神有如坚冰，拉扯出他带血温暖湿滑的胃袋与肠，撕破那些东西时，它流出腐蚀性的酸液。烧灼着壮年男子的指尖，无法破坏他的坚硬，它们却弄坏了男孩柔软肌理的腔室壁，使他痛苦挣扎，受着来源自身的处刑。  
他如今的模样像是某种邪佞的宗教仪式：被斩断四肢的红色怪物被钉在地面上掏空内脏，残破的内脏碎片与组织液触手温暖。他的弟子有生以来头一次如此向他坦荡荡的敞开，毫无保留，他没有遮住那张诺克萨斯男孩的脸，褪去更多红色的血肉，几乎变回人体苍白厚重、上下起伏、透出鲜血粉红肌理的皮肤。他在他的切割下从口鼻里中流出鲜血，新鲜美艳如女人红妆。他央求他：“师父，你当真要杀死我吗？”  
劫神情比先前更加冰冷，像诅咒或是梦魇，他开口时带着不真实的艾欧尼亚魂灵叠音，他们与他几乎同为一体，“你是在求我？你是被称为拉亚斯特的暗裔，还是我的弟子凯隐？”  
“师父，我的肚子很疼，师父。”他央求他，脸上带着近乎哀怨的笑容，似乎心甘情愿死在他手中。骗局。除非那柄镰刀对他仍有感情，仍然保留着年轻男孩的意识。但赌博永远是走清晰漫长的人间赛马，这就是他所渴求的东西了！他用沾满胃液、血与组织液腥臭的手指抚摸他的脸颊，塞进他痛苦哀嚎的口中，等待着年轻男孩的反应。  
他模模糊糊的喊师父，劫把腹腔的开口拓宽，使他的肺片像天使展翼般上下起伏，掩护心脏的搏动角落。这是他的男孩，他的软舌勾住他的手指，模仿口交的动作、把粗糙结满手茧的手指垫在流血的舌头上吮吸，压往喉管深处的软骨。如果他探出拳刃，是否能取下聒噪的发声器，让他此刻不会这般可怜地偏着脑袋向他哀求：“师父，放过我吧。”凯隐的口腔也如他的内脏一般柔软。  
他知道他是凯隐了，他知道那柄暗裔镰刀软弱，给了他艾欧尼亚魂灵的机会。他在他祈求时感到片刻的于心不忍，但片刻远不足动摇他的意志。劫仍然得继续。  
他觉得自己开始像个屠宰场工人，暗裔的枝桠流出如繁星闪烁的血液逐渐黯淡，散发出人血腐化死亡后特有的腥臭、那是组织液与各种分泌酶交杂在一块的味道，他的肾脏好像也被破坏了，尿液积累在腹腔、与胃酸和未消化的食物残渣混合在一块儿。这是人类的血与脏器。那些内脏脱去暗裔的庇护柔软易碎，在他的腹腔里炖了一锅美味的杂碎汤，几乎勾起他的食欲，令他饥肠辘辘。杀戮斗争的欲望往往与食欲同样低级相辅相成。劫说：直面我，暗裔，你想让凯隐死吗？  
红色的皮肉爬上男孩的外壳，他把这个问题抛回给他，他的声音风流不羁，嘲笑他的决心，是种博弈亦是挑衅：劫，影流……之主，你真舍得下手杀死你最心爱的弟子？我知道你看重他，你曾经想让他继承影流……  
这是互相折磨无法让步，他心知肚明对方也在等着他的退让。他拉扯出他更多的内脏，手指在细长粘腻富有韧性的管道上挤压，暗裔露出凯隐的面容：师父，你的手在我身体里搅来搅去的……  
他抓着他的肠肉，除了皮肤，内脏并未富有像是那么敏感的痛觉神经，他甚至开始适应被劫当成玩具摆弄身体零件。只是当他紧攥着他的大小肠，那些消化到一半的东西就在叫嚣，妄图从身体的出口倾囊而出。师父，别摸了，别再摸我的肠子了。他脸色有些发红。这无法阻止劫的行为，只会令他变本加厉，他以为这是某些别的反应，是暗裔的请求。半死不活的男孩语气放荡，师父，你就那么喜欢我的肠子吗？要知道，我曾经邀请过您进入它，而您说了什么呢？您拒绝我，现在却不请自来了。  
劫下意识的攥紧手下的软肉。他的弟子胆大包天，在痛楚中予以反击。他真是小看了他，他仍然看得出男孩眼里的迷恋。凯隐想让他爱上他，怀着一种只有与邪恶相结合才能诱惑他的天真——他的确令他陷入情欲的泥沼。一滩稀汤般的粪便从他的身子底下荡漾开来，形成一汪令他沉没其中的温泉。他软软垂在胯间、被劫从头到尾忽视宛若不存于世间般的阴茎勃起挺立，剑指天空。于是男孩咬紧了牙，眯起双眼咧出笑容——世间漫长，羞怯算不了什么罪过。  
“师父，您现在爱上我了吗？我向您全无保留的敞开了，您进入我吧。”他看着他的眼神仿佛如果此时此刻他仍然拥有双手，就会毫不犹豫的拉开腹腔的缺口。他从腹部中间裂开的皮肉像是雌性特有的性器，一朵一丝不苟绽放的忍冬花，或忍冬花与性器都不是它。勾引劫把双手埋进他的内脏深处。  
凯隐扭动腰肢，像接受阴茎一样发出舒缓的长呻吟。他的肌肉因为生物电与极大的痛楚而痉挛抽搐，内脏弹着劫健壮的手臂。他分不清那些温暖的液体构成，昏黄肥厚的脂肪碎屑满溢其中，被无意捏碎时破裂出滑腻的油，宛如物主本人般纠缠他的手指。他就是他无法抛下、弃之于不顾的梦魇。凯隐深信他们之间在黑暗中有真正的交集，有独一无二又纯粹的爱意。  
于是影流的忍者幡然悔悟。这是弟子交出的答卷，他心甘情愿的将身体交付给了暗裔，只为片刻亲近与旖旎的梦境。那暗裔爱他，愿意骗他逼他亲手杀死他的男孩。他们的双眼倒映如镜面，投射出最动人的虚影，他将双手从男孩的腹腔内取出。你爱我？你真正爱我？他捏着他残破的脸，男孩的鼻腔和口中都浸出鲜血。暗裔的嫉妒之心砰砰跳动，勾结成通红的一颗充血的肉块，嘲笑男孩与他恋慕的可怜人。你忽视他的纯情千百遍，如今又有何脸面质问他的真心？  
“您曾说过不了解我，那您此刻完全了解了吗？”劫的手探向腹腔下部，他的膀胱周厚实的肌群早被捏碎，尿液积累在腹腔中。他为了输精管而来，捏紧那根细长脆弱的线，顺着它指引的前路翻开皮肉时，看到那根紧绷着的阴茎表现出肌肉纹理丰富的侧截面，他的手指探进囊袋，剥开附睾的软肉、抚摸那两颗装满新鲜活力弹射着的睾丸，它们又软又弹，在劫的手中为了他争先恐后释放跳跃。  
师父，师父……他动人的喊着他，不满足他所做的抚慰，他已经如此敞开等待采撷，他却把目光放在树莓饱满的果实上。师父，您操我吧，我知道您已经爱上我。他是只四肢俱断、内脏露出的真正怪物，那才把劫真正吓到了，他听到自己的叹息——这场恶魔般的仪式付出了他自己的身心作为待宰的公羊，他抚摸他双腿之间那柄带刺的烫手玫瑰，用沾满他破碎脂肪与内脏残片的手解下他可获垂怜的铠甲，奉上沾染生命气息的活祭。  
他在自己弟子的面前双膝着地，这动作里没有求饶、地位调转的任何意味，所以难以称呼它为下跪。他的阴茎要将凯隐剖得更开，仿佛他们所做的一切事情是让贫瘠的大地重获新生。龟头没入那锅人类杂煮时，他能感觉到男根中通的管道内注满男孩内脏的碎片。这太柔和、太软，他流血的弟子呻吟着——需要他的师长进入更多——他把整根手臂探进去折叠，凯隐却请求他进入他的腹腔，他愿生下处女之子。  
劫按压他敏感的前列腺腺体，凯隐的精关不稳，白浊向上喷洒，跌落凡尘时沉入身下温暖的池沼、点缀腹腔的软肠。他的双腿被钉得死死的，在沟壑之间的幽秘之地里，一个因为痛苦而松弛着孔洞的是这条河流的来源，它吐着那些未消化完全的食物残渣——胃酸保留着他们原本的颜色，于是从凯隐身体内流出的是一道动人的彩虹，颜色缤纷的稀汤。他把沾满男孩内脏残片的阴茎插入洞穴，堵住河流的来源、注视着那截漂浮在水槽深处的软肠，在他整根没入时鼓胀，拔出时又恢复如初。他在他的屁股里射满阳精，使它成为河流的源头。  
他低语，凯隐。  
他的弟子心满意足的承足师长的精液。那些艾欧尼亚的秘法被他自己亲手中断破坏，劫曾经听闻某些箴言，阐述真正的爱意与酷刑无异，而他所做的究竟属于哪一边？他意志坚定，步伐平和。他抽出自己的阴茎，拾起暗裔被他砍断的手脚。还给你，凯隐。他说。他把那些断肢塞进他的腹腔。不动声色地看着他垂死的男孩，他那模样就像是一尊神女。凯隐轻轻的“哎”了一句，冲着劫露出一个平和、仿佛临终天堂的笑容。你永远都不会忘记我，劫。——他把所有的力气都花在这一句话上。然后他发出了最后一句叹息。  
他就这样死了。我们也可以说，他就这样得到了劫永远的爱了。


End file.
